Secret Place
by Kathypoo Chan
Summary: Pants and moans could be heard from the boy's closet. They were indeed enjoying their time together there... One-shot!


Disclamer: I don't own Bleach people, you know this... XD

A/N: Ok, so this was for a friend. I wrote it on msn, but it was good so I decided to publish it. I hope you enjoy the sexy lemony oneshot!

Secret Place

Pants and moans could be heard from the boy's closet. They were indeed enjoying their time together there...

—"Ichigo"—, the shinigami was being pleased by her boyfriend's tongue.

He was so talented and a fast learner too. His tongue was on her chest licking fervently while pleasing her. Her nipples were already hard and he couldn't avoid sucking roughly on them. She was so small, so soft. He couldn't get enough her!

He had to admit, he loved doing this with her. It wasn't just for the sex; it was for the girl he was with. She made him lose control and he could be himself with her. Rough, stupid, irrational, shy, animalistic, anything. She loved him and he loved her. Her hands went to his hair, pulling his head closer to her chest so that he could devour her like an animal. She ran her fingers through his scalp exciting him further.

—"Mmm, Rukia..." —, he moaned uncontrollably as he began to get rougher with her. When she pulled his hair, he knew she wanted him to be rougher. It was a signal. He sucked her breast wildly, with passion and ever-growing lust. He knew how to please her, take her, and love her. —'His hands' —, she though—, 'oh God, there everywhere!'

One was groping her left-out breast while the other was making the sexiest circles on the skin of her hip. It felt so amazing she was losing focus... But he was been drive wild by her too. Her constant moans and pants where so goddamn sexy he could just come from hearing them. They were filled with need, desire, passion, lust and love. Her hands were lost in his hair and clawing at his back wildly, making him growl at her, sending the vibrations through her skin.

He ran his tongue all the way to her neck and evilly whispered, —"You like it rough, baby?" —, nibbling her ear and touching her skin.

-"Yes, Ichigo..."-, her voice was just so sexy. He moved his head to her belly kissing it with passion, dipping his tongue in her belly button, making her moans biting her soft skin, but passionately.

He looked up at her still licking her skin and saw her beautiful eyes looking at him. He smiled and moved lower. Her breath hitched as he took her left foot's big finger and sucked softly on it.

—"Ahhh...! —, she didn't expect that, but hell it felt so damn good. —"Mmmm, Ichigo!" —, he kept doing that for a few more seconds, all the while looking at her moving uncontrollably and pulling on her hair. He then let go of her finger and proceed to lick her long, smooth, firm, sexy as hell legs, slowly. He was taking his time, so he could learn her taste, her moans, her reactions...

He licked her legs and when he got to her thighs he began scratching the outer skin, while he licked her inner right thigh which was already wet with her essence.

—"Ichigo..." —, she moved her legs so that he could lick them. She loved when he did that; it made her feel so lightheaded. Then she felt his breath on her core.

—"Rukia..." —, he motions her to sit up and to put her back against the wall of the closet. She did so, and he spread her legs wide... then he was lost licking, kissing and biting her core. She could have stopped the scream that emerged from her throat.

—"AHHHHH!" —, she took a big breath and keep moaning and howling, when his teeth came out to play with her clit.

He sucked at her clit and pulled it with his teeth, making her moan and arc her back to let him in further. Then he entered his tongue deep inside her core tasting her, pleasing her.

—"Mmmm"—, he could help but moan at the taste she had.

He felt her shake and he knew she was close. So he took two fingers and smoothly guided them to enter her. He moved them inside like scissor and that was all it took for Rukia to lose herself in the immense pleasure he was giving her.

—"Oh, Ichigo!" —, she pulled at his hair and he feared she might just take it out of his head. He licked all her juices and then he rose from where he was. He lean forward and rested his forehead against her. She was breathing hard, but so was he. She was too much.

She opened her eyes and looked at him, smiling at her. She couldn't help stop the small sexy smile that came to her lips as he looked at her. Then leaning forward she kissed him desperately. She hugged him closer to her and tasted herself from his mouth. He moaned at the suddenness, but he was just as please as she was. He took her in his arms and caressed her skin. This wasn't over, yet. He turned her around, so that her back was against his chest, and he began nibbling her ear again. His left hand made its way to her core and he stroked her, to get her ready for him. His other hand grabbed her right breast and he began to touch it. She moaned and called for him, -"Ichigo!"-, for the man that changed her life forever.

—"I'm here, Rukia..." —, he turned her head and kissed, as she slowly eased her hips down and took him deep inside her. She ripped her mouth from his to moan. His hand was still playing with her core, making her close her eyes. She wanted to touch him do much. Her hands went above his, guiding them, touching him. He was in heaven. Feeling her tight walls around him, pulling him, gripping him, was amazing. She was amazing.

—"God, Rukia!" —, his hips were moving slowly, keeping a pleasing, sexy pace between them. His hips went up and down, in and out. Her hips moved against his, making the friction so damn satisfying. Soon both wanted more. He began to thrust faster, harder against her. She began to scream wildly at the feeling of him going inside of her faster and harder. She moved her hips to match him and he lost it. He began thrusting wildly and moaning uncontrollably. She was scraping his thighs trying to hold on some more, let the pleasure stay a bit more...

—"Ahhhh..., Ichigo!" —, she came with such a force he had to hold her, so she stayed there with him.

—"Ichigo..." —, she kept moving her hips slowly, to help him finish. He loved the way her core gripped him. Suddenly she moved her head to whisper in his ear.

—"Ichigo, baby... Come for me..." —, she kissed him. He moaned loudly and came inside of her. Hot and full, that's how Rukia felt.

"Shit, Rukia! Why you say that?"-, he was a bit pissed. She got out of his lap and turned around to face him.

-"Because I wanted you to feel good, Ichigo"- a small smiled was on her face. He really couldn't be mad at her for long with her looking so happy and naked, of course.

—"Well it did feel good." —, he hugged her kissed her passionately, —"You ready for another round?" —, he asked her, looking at her with that sexy smirk on.

—"Well if you insist..." —, she kissed him strongly as he made her fall back on the closet futon.

The end.

A/N: How was it? Leave a nice review and tell me what I need to do to keep doing them better. Thank you for taking your time to read it! :D


End file.
